Sergeant Savannah
Sergeant Savannah is a main character in American Wars of Containment during the Korean War portion. Savannah joined the army during the interwar period spending much of his time in Fort Benning, Georgia. Savannah is shown to possess considerable skill with a Thompson smg and the Bazooka recoilless rifle. He has a heavy Southern drawl and may possibly be mentally retarded to some degree. Savannah is not very interested in the Korean way of life or the well being of their nation at all, he just wants to fight some reds. In Containment Sergeant Savannah first appears in the video during the opening scene and is then more focuesd on when the platoon comes across the village. Savannah deems the village to be a might fine place to set up camp which Lieutenant Carolina agrees with. After excitedly moving in Savannah helps hoist up the American flag which he is very proud to have set up. Once the platoon is set up in their camp they share this drink with Private Wang to teach him about "The American Way". Savannah is making a stew in his helmet when he asks Private Wang what South Koreans usually drink to which he replied water. Wang is appreciative of this gift and decides to present his American allies with a special Korean delicacy as a return in kindness. The Americans debate what this meal would be as Wang is away with Savannah assuming they probably eat berries. Savannah is quite shocked to see the delicacy is a dog causing him to spit out his drink. Following this when Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss and Wang are eating the meal Savannah starts to exhibit sickness. After Goss assures him it tastes like chicken he tries a piece and reacts with a flood of emotions when discovering it does indeed taste like chicken, his favorite meal. The next morning Sergeant Savannah pokes his head out the tent when suddenly the Red Chinese launch a full scale attack on the position. Savannah, in confusion, says "What in tarnation" before ducking back into the tent to notify Lieutenant Carolina. Carolina then sticks his head out to witness the situation. Upon seeing this Carolina yells for his men to get moving leading to a frantic exit from the tent as the five of them force their way out. Savannah and Wang then arrive at the scene with Wang loading Savannah's bazooka while Savannah calls him a "closet commie". Savannah manages to eliminate another formation of troops with the blast from the rocket. The rest of the men then join up with Private Huey Long who has his machine gun set up ahead. Savannah and the rest of the men lay down a steady stream of fire taking out as many Chinese as they can. The Chinese manage to eventually overwhelm after shooting Private Huey Long forcing the Americans to then retreat. IMG_5083.jpg|Wang Clang Zi? IMG_5086.jpg|Spit take IMG_5084.jpg|It does taste like chicken IMG_5085.jpg|What in tarnation Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters